Pokemon: ASB
by SakuraChanaFlowerz
Summary: Abishai and his friend (That also has a crush on him) are on an adventure.
1. Introductions

**Hey readers, my name is Sakura aka the Author of this fanfic. Now originally I was going to make my custom character as the protagonist of this fanfic, but lately I've been changing my ideas for it. The protagonist is: Abishai Bruce.**

**So I shall welcome you all to my story, Abishai and I will work together as we create this story, we'll start by explaining that this isn't a normal fanfic.**

**Also please keep in mind that the actual MC from the anime (Ash) won't be mentioned as it would've been 5 years (making him 10 still... Like bruh) since Ash won in the Alola region.**

**Also pokemon wasn't created by me, the official creator of the anime is: ** wiki/Satoshi_Tajiri

**We hope you enjoyed this introduction, please standby for the first chapter...**


	2. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**A/N: Hey this is the Author, I finally finished this chapter, it took forever to agree on who'll write the first chapter script. So we flipped a coin and I won, Abishai will be the next writer once this is out.**

**It's also hard to figure out which pokemon we'd be choosing (except for Abishai, he likes Greninja), and which pokemon we'd be capturing, but we made sure to only include pokemon that shows up in Kalos (and special editions).**

**So without further ado, here's chapter 1!**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

The sun shined brightly on Abishai's closed eyes, he opened them slowly as he looks at the ceiling. He gets up from his bed as he rubbed his eyes, he gets off of his bed and walks over to his computer, he turns it on and checks his Emails.

_"Hey Abishai, tomorrow's the day you get your first Pokemon since your mother finally let you go out on your journey. Remember, the early Pidgey gets the Weedle so don't be late." _was the message that Abishai saw, he stared at it for a second before looking at his clock and freaking out.

"CRAP! I'M LATE!" He yelled as he runs out of his room in his pajamas.

His mother and little brother saw him run in the hallways of their house. Abishai runs back into his room to pick-up his clothes that he was going to adventure in, he also zips-up a jacket and wears black fingerless-gloves. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the house but he stopped and say'd goodbye to his family.

He ran all the way to Professor Sycamore's lab, outside of the lab was the Professor.

"Professor!" He yelled while running.

"Abishai, it's good that you're finally here, I was wondering where you went." the Professor replied.

"Yeah, sorry, I was sleeping like a log so I didn't get up early..." Abishai replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Haha, that's okay, I've been waiting to give this Pokemon to you since it was the only one left by the other two trainers." the Professor said as he gives Abishai a pokeball with a Pokemon inside of it.

"Sorry for being late, but thank you for my first Pokemon." Abishai said while taking the pokeball from the Professor's hand.

"No problem, it's my job as a Professor of Pokemon to make sure the trainers do well on their adventures. Oh! And take this, this is a Pokedex, it will provide you information to any Pokemon that you point it at, not just that but it also serves as your official identification." Professor Scyamore adds.

"Wow, that's cool!" Abishai said while putting his Pokedex into his pockets.

Sophie, Prof. Scyamore's assistant, comes out holding a tray of pokeballs. Prof. Scyamore grabs the tray and hands it to Abishai.

"These are your Pokeballs, for starting-trainers we'd give out 5 of these, but I bet you already knew that. You can easily buy more Pokeballs at the PokeMart. Also in order to catch a Pokemon, you must weaken it before you can catch it." The Professor explained.

"Alright, thanks again Professor Scyamore, I'll get going on my adventure!" Abishai said taking the Pokeballs and putting it on the side of his belt, running out.

Abishai heads towards Route 4, while walking he just realized that he hasn't met his Pokemon yet. Abishai tosses the Pokeball into the air as it snapped open and a Froakie came out of the Pokeball.

"A Froakie, that's cool! I always wanted to choose this one anyway. Let's check it out." Abishai said, pulling out his Pokedex, and pointing it at Froakie.

'Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high. The bubbles on its chest and back protect it from attacks. Froakie may appear absentminded, but in truth it pays close attention to its surroundings at all times.'

"Well hey there Froakie, I guess we're partners from now on." Abishai said while patting his Froakie.

"Fro Froakie." He replied to Abishai happily as he hopped up and down.

Abishai watches Froakie as his stomach growls.

"I must be hungry, you must also be hungry too, aren't you Froakie?" Abishai asked Froakie.

"Kie!" His Froakie replied.

Abishai takes off his bag as he sits down on a stump to rest, he sits down as he takes out some food for himself and some food for Froakie. Froakie is eating some food on a paper plate that Abishai has placed down, and Abishai is about to eat some Pokepuffs that he has brought with him from his home. Until a Fletchling flies down and steals the Pokepuff that Abishai was about to eat.

"Hey! That was mine!" Abishai said angrily.

Abishai gets up from the stump that he has been sitting on. Abishai pulls out and points the Pokedex at the bird.

'Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. It has a friendly nature and a beautiful chirp, but Fletchling is also known to be ferocious in battle, capable of unleashing relentless attacks.'

"A Fletchling, I guess I could catch it." Abishai said while looking at the Fletchling.

"Fro?" Froakie asked.

"I need your help Froakie, I need to catch that Fletchling!"

"Fro Froakie!" Froakie cried as he nodded his head in wanting to finally battle.

"Alright, Froakie use Bubble!" Abishai called out.

"Fro!" Froakie jumped as bubbles comes out of his mouth only to land a successful hit on the Fletchling.

The Fletchling falls out of the tree, Abishai takes note of this as he pulls out an empty Pokeball.

"GO POKEBALL!" He shouted as he throws the Pokeball at the injured Fletchling. It soon gets sucked into the Pokeball as it the red and white sphere fell unto the ground, it shaked furiously.

Abishai and Froakie stared at the Pokeball shaking, they had expected the Fletchling to try to escape but for some reason it didn't, maybe it chose to come with them, they didn't know, all they did know is that they want the Fletchling to stay in the ball. The ball stopped moving, snapping shut with a burst of sparkles.

Abishai was so happy that he took Fletchling's Pokeball and puts it on his belt. Abishai now has two Pokemon, as he continued to eat his food. His next plan is to stop by at the first gym at Santalune City.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that this Chapter is so short... I'm not great with making fanfiction since this is my first time trying to write an actual story. Unlike me, Abishai the Co-Author, has experience in writing stories as he has many scrapped story-books that he doesn't plan on publishing.**

**Now that this Chapter is done, Abishai will begin writing the 2nd Chapter and he'll make it a little longer and teach me on how to make this longer and have better storyline.**


	3. An Update (2020)

**A/N: So... I'm really sorry!**

**Truth is, I lost all enjoyment of making fanfics, I still kind of lost it still, I might be coming back to Fanfiction but the series would be different, like I've been watching ****_The Walking Dead _****so I might write a short story.**

**Take care. 3**

**-Sakura**


End file.
